


Wanna come home with me?

by upincloudnine



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Playgrounds, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upincloudnine/pseuds/upincloudnine
Summary: It's about time that these idiots get their heads out of their asses. Is a bit of flirting and jealousy enough to get them to FINALLY MAKE A FUCKING MOVE??





	Wanna come home with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone but I recommend reading the first part first.

“He looks perfect.” Jaemin sighed. He cuddled further into Jeno’s side… If that was even possible. 

“I know. He does... especially when he’s dancing. He just looks so free and content.” Jeno looked wistfully towards the makeshift dance floor at the party.

“Why can’t either of us grow the balls to make a move?” Jaemin whined turning to face his boyfriend. “Why can’t he make a move?” 

“You know the answer to the second one. We’re together. We don’t even know if he likes us and even if he did would he be open to a relationship with both of us?” Jeno said as he pecked Jaemin forehead. “It’s ok Nana. I know it’s hard.”

Jeno and Jaemin had a complicated backstory. They had been best friends since middle schools until finally in university, they confronted their feelings for each other and have been dating since. That’s when they were thrown a curveball. Six months into their relationship Jaemin knew something was off.

 

Jaemin really tried to calm himself before he talked to Jeno. As soon as he realised it he knew he needed to tell Jeno. As he walked from the library to their dorm Jaemin could only imagine the worst possible scenario. What if Jeno broke up with him? What if he decided to hate Jaemin? It would break his heart. As Jaemin rounded the corner to their dorm he knew he needed to calm down before he had a panic attack. As he pulled the door open to their dorm he start to take deep breaths in an attempt to stop crying and calm down. He got into the elevator and pressed 4. It felt like the longest elevator ride of his life. As he walked up to the door of their dorm he could feel himself losing his composure. He didn’t know how to say this to his boyfriend but he had to. He unlocked the door and walked in trying not to cry.

“Jeno, babe, I need to talk to you about something.” Jaemin said voice breaking. “Please don’t break up with me. I love you ok? I really do. But I have to tell you this.” Jaemin was two seconds from having a full on breakdown. To say Jeno was panicked was an understatement. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? You know I’d never break up with you. It’s ok you can tell me anything. I love you too.” Jeno tried to soothe the other boy who was now crying. He wiped the tears off his cheeks. “Do you think you can talk about it now baby?” 

Jaemin sniffled before taking a deep breathe “I’m sorry. Promise you won’t hate me?”

Jeno chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I could never hate you ok? Now what’s wrong? Why are you crying like this?” 

“I think I might have feelings for someone else.” Jeno felt like he had been shot through the heart and then someone took out his heart and stepped on it several times and then put into a blender. 

To summarize, he was heart broken.

“What?” Jeno said.

“Wait, no that came out wrong. I think I have feelings for someone else AND you.” Jaemin said stuttering. He had no idea how to explain this to his boyfriend.

“Who?” Jeno said surprisingly calm for what was happening.

“Renjun.” Jaemin said, head hanging in shame.

“Ok... that’s ok. You still love me?” Jeno questioned, voice filled with uncertainty.

“Of course! I love you. I just also might like him.” Jaemin said unable to look at Jeno in the eyes. 

Jeno cupped Jaemin’s chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s ok Nana. I love you and you love me and that’s all that matters.” Jeno said not wanting to make the boy cry by talking about it more. “C’mon let’s cuddle and watch Legally Blonde.” 

Jeno dragged the younger to his small twin bed and adjusted his position to cuddle him properly before pulling the covers over them. Eventually Jaemin fell asleep but Jeno couldn’t not after what Jaemin had said. From there it was honestly inevitable that Jeno started seeing Renjun in a different light.

The next day when the couple met up with their best friend to hang out, Jeno couldn’t help but slowly see why Jaemin had fallen for Renjun. Renjun was smart, cute, yet hot at the same time and his snarky personality was absolutely the most adorable thing ever especially since he was so tiny. However it wasn’t for another month that Jeno recognized that he was falling for Renjun as well.

“Nane, remember what you told me a month ago about Renjun?” Jaemin had just entered the  
dorm after his shift at work. 

“Yeah…” He hesitantly reply. Had Jeno finally decided enough was enough and was going to break up with Jaemin?

“I think I like him too.” Relief flooded Jaemin. Then he realized what Jeno had just said and couldn’t stop from grinning at his boyfriend.

“Wait are you serious??” Jaemin exclaimed.

“Yeah I think so.” Jaemin let out an ear piercing squeal before almost tackling Jeno to the floor of their door. He peppered Jeno’s face with kisses. Forehead, cheeks, nose.

“So what does this mean?” He said finally letting his boyfriend get up.

“I… don’t know. Does he even like us back?” Jeno said.

“I’m not sure. Either way we should wait so we can make sure these feelings are solid before doing anything.” Jaemin said as he helped Jeno up.

“You’re right. C’mon let’s order takeout for dinner.” Jeno said smiling at his boyfriend. 

 

Jaemin moved to straddle Jeno’s waist before leaning down to kiss him. If there was anything that made Jaemin feel better it was Jeno’s kisses. The familiar taste of chocolate and peanut butter filled his senses as he moved his mouth languidly against Jeno’s. The two knew each other’s mouths like the back of their hangs and could read every signal and cue of the other. Yet somehow they still felt incomplete with their third part.

They felt the weight of the couch they were on shift as someone sat down next to them.

“Let’s go to the park!” Renjun exclaimed. “It’s too hot in here.” Renjun started poking Jeno in order to get his attention.

Finally Jaemin playfully groaned and detached himself from Jeno. “Fine, fine! We can go. Just find Hyuck first. We’ll meet you outside.” He said as he pulled Jeno up and intertwined their hands. Renjun nodded before the pair turned and started to make their way through the crowd towards the door. 

“I want to tell him so bad. But what if he thinks its weird or doesn’t want to be friends anymore?” Jaemin whispers to Jeno once they’re outside.

The night air is the perfect thing to clear their minds. It was the perfect level of summer heat so that they weren’t sweating but weren’t freezing either. 

“I don’t know but if you’re ready to tell him then I am too.” Jeno said smiling his signature eye-smile at Jaemin before pulling him into a hug. 

“Let’s go bitches!!” Donghyuck screams as he comes out of the house. The other three chuckle at their friends antics before starting to walk down the street towards the park that played such an important role in their childhood. Soon enough Renjun and Donghyuck were walking just out of earshot of the other two leaving them to enjoy the night air.

“Hey babe. I think we should tell him soon.” Jaemin said as they walked down the sidewalk.  
Jeno started swinging their entwined fingers. “Of course. We’ll plan an amazing confession for him so we can woo him into falling for us.”

“What if he decides to never talk to us again?” Jaemin replied with worried eyes.

“He won’t do that. Renjun isn’t like that.” Jeno said shooting a reassuring smile to him. 

“Guys, hurry up. At this rate Junnie and I are gonna be there hours before you.” Donghyuck shouted at the pair. 

Jaemin gave Jeno a quick smirk before pulling him and starting to run. “As if! Race ya!” 

Jaemin laughed as he heard Donghyuck yell at them. “What?! Cheaters!” He could hear footsteps pounding against the pavement following him and Renjun’s twinkling laugh.

The four finally stopped near the playground, trying to catch their breath and failing due to laughter. 

“Shit I gotta start working out again.” Jaemin said, hands on knees as he took heaving breaths.

“This is why I tell you to come with me to the gym babe.” Jeno says he was always spending his free time in the gym.

“Shut up! We can’t all be muscle pigs.” Renjun said feeling slightly lightheaded. Jaemin knew that even if he was tired Renjun was easily the fiercest and strongest of them all when necessary. It was one of the things the boys loved about him.

Jaemin watched as Jeno chuckled looking absolutely adorable, “Yeah, yeah whatever you say. C’mon who wants to swing?” They moved to the set of swings near the side of the playground. For some reason all four of them were virtual children when it came to swings and absolutely loved them.

“Wait who’s sober right now?” Donghyuck asked knowing what a disaster swings + drinks were.

“Jaemin and I are sober. We only had a beer each and it was a while ago.” Jeno replied since the two had been together the whole time and knew both of their alcohol limits. He glanced over to Renjun before taking a seat and pulling Jaemin onto the swing next to him.

“I’m good too. The walking definitely sobered me up.” Renjun says as he started to push himself on the swings. “What about you Hyuckie?”

“Well, I’m like slightly buzzed but I’m good.” Donghyuck says before sitting on the swing next to Renjun and pushing off. 

And so there they were in their perfectly idyllic world. The four of them swinging together and simply enjoying each other’s presence with bouts of conversation and lulls of comfortable silence in the middle of the night which of course got interrupted by the rumble of some motorcycles in the parking lot next to the playground.

Next thing Jeno knew Donghyuck was deciding to ask a random stranger for a ride home as per Jaemin’s dare and Renjun was encouraging it. As he watched Donghyuck walk towards the parking lot, Jeno couldn’t help but question Renjun, “Junnie, you’re usually against the stupid dangerous stuff these idiots do. What are you doing?!” 

“Don’t worry. I know them. The blonde kid is Mark. He’s completely harmless.” Renjun said continuing to swing higher and higher. With that the conversation stopped as the three just enjoyed the silence of the night.

“Renjun! What’s up, dude?” All of a sudden a tall goofy looking guy had walked over to the playground. Renjun slowed his swing down before hopping off.

“Xuxi, hey man long time no see! How are you?” Renjun gave the way too tall idiot a hug. Jaemin and Jeno exchanged glances. Who was this guy and why were they so close?

“Pretty good! Getting used to life here ya know?” 

Renjun laughed, “That’s a mood. Tell your mom I’m excited for her to come visit!”

“Of course! You coming this weekend?” Now Jeno was confused. Why would Renjun hang out with this guy?

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” 

Xuxi smirked a little before switching to Mandarin. “Are these them?” 

Renjun blushed. “Shut up! And yes they are.” Jaemin knew Renjun was cute but blushing Renjun? Now that was a whole other level. But he wanted to be the one making Renjun blush not this rando.

“I have an idea. Play along ok?” Renjun shook his head a little. This wouldn’t go well.

“Hey Renjun wanna go back to my place? It’ll be fun.” Jeno almost fell off the swing when he heard that. Of course, Renjun would say no right?

“Sure, let's go!” Renjun said internally dying at Xuxi’s stupid pranks.

Jaemin and Jeno both knew they needed to make their move now. Jeno quickly hopped off the swing and grabbed Renjun’s wrist. “Wait! You can’t go. We need to tell you something.”

Panic flooded Renjun. Did they know? What was happening? Were they never gonna talk to him again. Renjun shot a small smile at Xuxi. “I’ll catch up with you this weekend ok?” 

Internally Jaemin and Jeno were both freaking out unsure of what to say now. Renjun turned back around to them once Xuxi had left. “Ok so what did you guys want to talk to me about?”

The ball was now in their court but neither boy knew what to say. That’s when the severity of the situation they were in dawned on Jeno. “I guess I’ll start.” Jeno said looking at Jaemin for confirmation as Jaemin gave a slight nod.

“So we realised a while ago that we both really really like you and we understand if you don’t like us back or think this is weird. Just please still be our friend.” Jeno said rushing the words out.

Jaemin continued as Jeno finished. “You’re just so perfect. You’re so cute and sweet and smart and nice and mean and just a mess of contradiction that shouldn’t work but really really do and it makes you this amazing unique person and we’re sorry for feeling this way. Please don’t hate us.” 

Renjun stood in shock, unable to comprehend the words of the two gorgeous boys in front of him. “You like me?” 

“Yes but please don’t hate us. We can make these feelings go away.” Jaemin said trying to salvage the situation.

“I like you guys too.” Renjun blurted out desperate to make them stop apologizing. Now it was Jeno and Jaemin’s turn to be shocked into silence. The three of them simply stared at each for an awkward minute before Jeno finally took a step towards Renjun.

“I really want to kiss you right now. Can I?” Renjun and Jaemin now wore twin looks of shock. Renjun glanced at Jaemin to see his expression only to find a lack of negative emotion. Now he might have read this wrong but it looked like Jaemin wanted them to kiss?

“Earth to Renjun? Can I kiss you?” Jeno said again, this time a little quieter. 

Renjun snapped his gaze to Jeno and gave him a slight nod. Jeno slowly tucked a finger under his chin raising his head slightly. Bit by bit the gap between the two closed until finally their lips met. 

Kissing Renjun was different from kissing Jaemin in so many ways but equally as amazing. With Jaemin he almost never fought for dominance against Jeno in a kiss. Renjun, however, was the exact opposite. He pressed back hard against Jeno.

Jeno could feel Renjun’s hands move from playing with his neck down to his waist, clutching his shirt. Quickly he lifted Renjun up, which caused him to pull away from the kiss shocked, and placed him on the steps of the play structure. Renjun wrapped his knees around Jeno’s waist before pulling him back into the kiss. 

Renjun felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest and onto the wood chips of the playground. Never could he have imagined a day where he would be kissing Jeno.  
Jeno tilted his head to get better access as he licked Renjun’s bottom lip asking for access. Renjun slightly opened his mouth allowing Jeno’s to lick inside it. Jeno could taste the slight taste of alcohol remaining in Renjun’s mouth from the party earlier. 

“Hey! What about me?!” The boys broke apart panting for air. Renjun blushed as Jeno smirked at Jaemin. Renjun glanced at the pout on Jaemin’s face before jumping off the platform and pulling him down into a kiss. 

It’s just a simple press of lips, small, sweet, and gentle, but it was absolutely perfect. It was enough to take away Renjun’s breath and leave him craving more. 

He drew back staring into Jaemin’s eyes for a second before pulling him down harshly and crashing their lips together. Kissing Jaemin was sweet and slow with every movement being clearly thought out and planned. It was meticulous but spontaneous at the same time. Jaemin clearly knew what he was doing as he coaxed Renjun’s lips open. 

In that moment as Jeno watched his boyfriend and crush make out in front of him, he didn’t feel jealous but rather felt his heart clenched with warmth. He knew, in that moment, they were finally complete and he was so in love with both of the boys in front of him.

As Jaemin pulled away from Renjun, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of content knowing that everything was finally as it was meant to be.

“So does this mean you’ll be our boyfriend?” Jaemin said, foreheading resting against Renjun’s.  
Renjun laughed and pulled away from Jaemin to grab Jeno’s arm. He pulled the two of them as close as possible before whispering, “Of course, you dorks.” 

“Hey you guys?” Jeno said slightly pulling away from the boys.

“Hmm?” Renjun said already missing the warmth of the other boy.

“We should probably start heading home. We have classes in a couple hours.” 

“Nono! You ruined the moment.” Jaemin whined. Jeno chuckled as he looked at his pouting boyfriends before giving them each a quick peck.

“C’mon we can go home and cuddle and make out before we go to bed?” Jeno said teasingly.

“Fine let’s go!!” Renjun said before grabbing Jaemin’s hand and running off.

Jeno laughed before taking off after them.

 

As the three boys walked down the street to their dorms “Hey guys, is that Donghyuck with Mark?” Renjun said starting to laugh.

“Oh my god, it is.” Jaemin said before getting a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “YES GET IT  
DUCKIE!!” He shouted as the trio walked towards the two boys. 

The three giggled before running into their dorm.

 

Once they were in their dorm, Renjun truly processed everything that had happened that night.  
As he lay in wrapped in blankets and the arms of the two boys he loves, he knew nothing could make this day better.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is gonna become like an actual AU?? What moment should I write next? Markhyuck's first date, Norenmin's first date, or how Nomin got together. Or if anyone wants to see stuff from the biker gang side maybe a chenji story? who knows. anywho comment below what you'd like to see next!!


End file.
